Fire and Fire
by TeamSeth98
Summary: When Jasmine Black comes to live with her father Billy Black she catches a certain wolf's eye. When add another supernatural creature and some romance things are bonded to be crazy. Rated T for Now Story is really good.


**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN JASMINE RIGHT NOW!**

**Chapter: 1 Welcome**

Hi my name's Jasmine Rose Black and I'm 16 years old. My father is Billy Black and My mom's Lily Wolfe. They met at my dad's wife funeral, Sarah Black. My mom was really close to Sarah they were like sisters so she was there to help Billy though everything. They soon begun to fall in love and my mom was pregnant. She never got the chance to tell Billy because the next day he told her he couldn't be with her. The only thing my mom could do was run. A couple of weeks ago our house got caught on fire. I was the only one that made it out and sadly my mom died. Since I'm a minor I have to go live with my dad. I got on a plane to La Push a couple of hours ago. I'm really scared to be living with my dad. "We have now landed Thank-You for traveling with Air Tran" When I got off the Plane I saw a tall tan Quileute boy holding a sign that said "Jasmine Rose Wolfe" I walked up behind him and said "I'm Jasmine." "And I'm Jacob your older brother come on lets go get your bags." When we got to the bag pick up Jacob grabbed all 5 of my bags without a struggle. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" Jacob laughed "Positive." We then walked outside to a red rabbit Jacob just threw my stuff in the backseat and open the passenger door for me. When he got in I started to make conversation. "So is Billy happy to know he has a daughter?" "You can call him Dad and yes he is so is Rebecca and Rachel." I raised my eyebrow more siblings I guess. "They're twins Rachel's a senior at Washington University and Rebecca is married and lives in Hawaii." All I could say was oh. "Tonight we're having a Bonfire to welcome you to La Push. It's when the elders tell the legends of are tribe. Dad's one of the elders." I remember when my mom use to tell me all the legends of the Quileute tribe and some of the Makah tribe. Since she was from there. Jacob and I talked the whole way there I learned a lot about him like Embry and Quil are his best friends and he likes this girl name Bella Swan and they had some kind of thing but she left him for her ex-boyfriend , Edward. I told him that I hated her automatically because she's hurting my brother. I begun to trust him a lot so I told him I was scared and nervous to met Billy and he told me Billy felt the same. We shortly stooped in front of a red 1 story house. "This is your new home." Jacob said as he grabbed my bags. I followed him into the house. "Billy went fishing with one of his friends, Charlie Swan so you're in luck." That must be Bella's dad "Come on I'm coming to show you your room." I followed Jacob into a medium size room. It was painted in blue and green and the bed had neon sheets on it. Jacob put my bags on the floor "You should start unpacking if you need me I'll be in the garage." I just nodded my head and he left the room. I looked around the room and saw I had a clear view of the beach. That was one of the things I loved about Florida. Every time I would get mad or need to clear my mind I would take a clam walk on the beach. After I finished unpacking I went to the kitchen to get something to drink. While drinking my water a man with long black hair and dark brown eyes in a wheel chair came in. "You must be Billy." I said in a low voice almost a whisper. "You look just like her." Everyone that knew my mom said I did. I guess you could say that I had her beautiful hazel eyes which were odd to find on a Native American but they looked perfect. I also had her long wavy black hair with some natural brown highlights and we were both short. "Thanks" I said still holding my glass of water. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you but I'm here now." That still doesn't change anything I thought to myself "Why did you say you didn't want my mom anymore I've always wanted to know the answer every time I ask her why she would just say something's aren't suppose to be together." "Rose and I were from different tribes and back then the elders wanted people only to be with people within the tribe." "But you loved her?" "Yes I did." "If she told she was pregnant would you have told her to leave or find a way to be with her?" "I don't know things happen for a reason whether good or bad we can't change the past. " "I guess your right Billy." "You can call me Dad but whatever makes you comfortable is welcomed." "Thanks" "The bonfire is going to start in about a half an hour and it would be really bad if one of the Elders are late so you should get ready." "Okay." When I got back into my room I changed into my Roxy graffiti bikini, a gray camisole, some short cut off shorts and I but my hair in a bun. When I was done I grabbed my MV touch (cell phone) and went back to the kitchen where I Billy on the phone. When I he got off the phone a sad expression took over his face. "What wrong?" "One of my friends died of a heart attack last week and his wife is going to take his place on the council." "I'm sorry about your friend." I said in a sincere voice. "It okay, do me a favor and don't go in the woods there's been some attacks lately and I don't want you to get hurt." "I won't and thanks for the warning." I followed him outside to w here Jacob was in his car. When we finally got Billy out of the wheelchair and into the car we headed off to "First Beach". When we got there only a few people were I saw a few people. "This is Emily Young she's Sam's fiancée." Billy said as he pointed to a woman with three scars on the side of her face for some scars would make them make ugly but they made her more beautiful. "You must be Jasmine Billy hasn't stopped talking about you since he found out you where coming. I just looked at Billy and he shrugged his shoulders me and Emily Laughed. "That's Sam right there." She said pointing to a man that was talking to Jacob in a whisper. "Over there's Old Quil and Sue Clearwater she's taking her husband's place." She said pointing to a woman that was talking to Billy. "Right there's my cousin Leah and Seth." Seth looked like he was a really playful person but Leah looked like she was full of hate and the world hated her. "Embry, Paul, Quil, Kim, and Jared should be on their way. So do you like it her so far?" "I guess so I just been here for about 4 hours." I saw Sam started a fire and I stepped back. Every since mom died I get scared around fires. Emily noticed something was wrong "Are you okay?" I faked a smile "Yeah" "I'll be right back I have to go set up the food." "Need any help?" Emily seemed surprise by my question. "That'll be great." I turned around and bumped into something hard and fell. When I looked up to see who made me fall I stooped. I felt so special like I was the only important thing. I felt safe like I didn't have to be scare anymore.


End file.
